Ponzol
Ponzol (ポンゾール, Ponzōru) is a shinigami, who specialize in taking souls who committed suicide. He is magician, who uses devil plants to fight and is in charge of Eating Hell. Appearance He is thin man in dark suit, with dark shirt and tie. He have chains around his waist. He is also waring a long black and white coat. Ponzol have shoulder length light hair and have a tattoo under and above his left eye. Personality Ponzol is quite cruel man, and do not hesitate to hit someone or even kill him. He also enjoys killing innocent people and making it look like suicide, so that he can claim their souls. He even comments that the best part of the sinners is that no matter how cruel you kill them, they always regenerate back to their original shape. Plot Ponzol came to claim an suicide sinner, where he found Kucabara being there before him. He didn't hesitate and quickly hit him. He introduced himself in from of Nami. She quickly tried to run away from him, but using his devil plants, he quickly caught and killed her. He commented that the best part in the sinners is that no matter how cruel you kill them, they regenerate back. He was ready to kill her again, but Kucabara told him to stop. Ponzol asked what he will do, if he don't stop, to which Kucabara told him he will simply wait for Bchuler and Nami to escape. But using his devil plants, he was easily able to catch them and take Nami back. He then showed Nami's missing ring and said that this is proof that she killed herself from despair because she broke with her boyfriend. Nami tried to explain it's not like that, but Ponzol quickly killed her again with his plants, saying that he don't want to listen to a sinner. That only angried Kucabara, who attacked his plants and was able to take Nami from them. He told Ponzol that he will prove Nami's innocence, but Ponzol got annoyed and started attacking them. While they were dodging his attacks, the Kucabara dropped the stuff from his backpack, along with the contract. Then Nami jumped down and got it, she asked Kucabara if she needs to sign it only and he replied yes, but then realized that only those near it will be transferred to the human world, so they quickly tried to get close to her along with Bchuler. Ponzol overheard what Kucabara said and followed them later in the human world. Finding them, he told them they are probably regretting having come to the human world, since there are much more flowers on which he can use his magic and transform them into devil plants. Kucabara split up with Bchuler and Nami, and started fighting Ponzol, using the small dark matter he had left on his pen, while Bchuler and Nami escaped. While fighting Ponzol told Kucabara, that he finally remembered his name and who he really was. Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Death gods